Arrogant
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Hanya karena dia anak hokage yang pernah menyelamatkan desa, semua orang mengasihani dan mengaguminya? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kenapa tidak sekalian kau tunjukkan wajah di balik topengmu itu, heh? Ini sebabnya mengapa aku benci perempuan yang sok kuat. A MenmaSaku fiction. Mind to RnR?


_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A MenmaSaku fiction_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**ARROGANT**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah tahu sejak lama bagaimana egoisnya gadis itu.

Dia selalu sok kuat, sok dingin, sok polos, dan selalu menjaga jarak dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Heh, jangan anggap aku bodoh.

Aku tidak seperti orang lain yang bisa mengasihanimu hanya karena kau kehilangan kedua orang tuamu di saat usiamu masih sangat belia. Atau mengagumi karena kedua orang tuamu adalah _hokage _yang meninggal demi menyelamatkan desa.

Kau ya kau.

Orang tuamu ya orang tuamu.

Sungguh menggelikan orang-orang yang menganggapmu ada karena jasa orang tuamu.

Hahaha, kau juga berpikir begitu kan?

Aku selalu berpikir tentangmu dengan sudut pandang seperti itu. Karena itu, jika ini memang keinginanmu, aku tidak akan menganggapmu ada seperti yang lain.

Lalu, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksimu jika aku mengatakan itu.

Namun, jawaban yang kudapat sungguh di luar dugaan. Senyumku hilang, bersamaan dengan senyummu yang justru mengembang. Tidak, bukan—itu bukan senyuman. Melainkan seringai angkuh yang baru pertama kali kulihat dari dirimu.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku harus bersyukur masih ada orang pintar sepertimu."

Dan kau pun pergi meninggalkanku yang terpaku. Suara detik jarum jam menggema di kepalaku seiring dengan langkahmu yang semakin menjauh. Kedua bola mata berwarna biru langit milikku semakin membulat tak percaya. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menggeram marah.

...Haruno Sakura.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah atau kenapa sekarang aku mengejarmu hingga aku meraih bahumu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku memaksa tubuhmu untuk berbalik sehingga kedua mata kita bisa saling bertatapan. Entah kenapa aku merasa diremehkan, aku merasa dihina, aku merasa tidak dihargai. Aku tahu, bisa saja aku yang salah di sini namun aku tetap tidak terima.

"Kau..." aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, "...apa kau tahu, apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan?" geramku pelan. Tanganku mencengkram bahumu semakin kencang.

Kau mendecih pelan, "Kenapa? Bukankah kau sendiri yang mau menganggapku tidak ada? Lalu kenapa kau marah?" balasmu cukup keras. Untung hari mulai menjelang malam, sehingga jalan di sekitar sini sepi dan pastinya tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan di antara kami.

Bahkan meskipun dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau masih bisa berbicara dengan arogan seperti itu. Sungguh menyebalkan, membuatku muak. Demi Tuhan, kenapa ada perempuan semacam dirimu di dunia ini? Aku mendecih semakin keras.

"Tidak bisakah kau berpikir sedikit wahai anak _ho-ka-ge?_" tanyaku, sengaja mengeja kata '_hokage_' di depannya. Sesuai dugaanku, ekspresimu langsung berubah dan kedua alismu mengernyit, "Pernahkah kau berpikir bagaimana seandainya kau sendirian di dunia ini? Tidak ada yang menganggapmu ada sama sekali. Pernahkah?" lanjutku bertanya dengan nada yang dalam.

Wajahmu sempat menegang untuk beberapa waktu. Lalu kau menggertakkan gigimu sementara tanganmu berusaha menyingkirkan tanganku yang mencengkram bahumu. Percuma, kekuatanmu saat ini tidak sebanding dengan kekuatanku—walau aku yakin kau juga memiliki suatu kekuatan tersembunyi.

"Kutanya sekali lagi Haruno Sakura, pernahkah kau berpikir begitu?"

Namun kau tetap diam. Yang terdengar darimu hanyalah rintihan sesekali karena cengkramanku yang semakin kuat atau napasmu yang memburu karena malam ini mulai terasa dingin. Sedikit rasa iba akhirnya menghampiriku melihat dirimu yang seperti itu, setidaknya sampai kau mendengus lalu membuka mulutmu untuk menjawabku...

"Apa penting untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

Sama sepertimu sebelumnya, kali ini aku yang membulatkan kedua mataku karena terkejut mendengar balasanmu. Kau tertawa mengejek begitu melihat ekspresiku, "Untuk apa aku berpikir bodoh seperti itu, Uzumaki Menma? Apa yang ada sekarang, itu yang kupikirkan! Tidak perlu mengandai-andai, hanya membuang waktu. Jika kau tidak ingin menganggapku ada, silahkan! ...Atau sebenarnya kau ingin aku memohon padamu agar kau mau menganggapku ada?"

Perempuan ini...

"Hahaha! Maaf saja, aku tidak seperti perempuan yang tergila-gila padamu itu—ah, aku lupa namanya. Lagipula, kau tidak mempunyai hak berbicara seperti itu sementara kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Kali ini, dengan sengaja aku melemahkan cengkramanku sehingga kau bisa menampik tanganku hingga terlepas dari bahumu. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresi yang sedang kupasang saat ini sementara kau menatapku dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Aku terus menatapmu sampai aku tersentak menyadari sesuatu.

Heh...

...siapa yang bodoh di sini?

Aku mendengus menahan tawa lalu memutar balik tubuhku hingga aku membelakangimu, "Ternyata aku memang membencimu, Haruno Sakura." Entah kenapa punggungku dapat merasakan tubuhmu yang menegang. Dengan senyum yang masih belum hilang dari wajahku, aku berjalan meninggalkanmu.

"Dasar sok kuat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Seperti yang telah kukatakan, sejak hari itu aku mulai menjauhimu. Tidak ada perubahan yang sangat nyata, mengingat dari awal aku dan kau memang tidak terlalu dekat. Kau masih sama seperti dulu, dengan sifat aroganmu itu kau menjaga jarak dari sekitarmu walaupun mereka sudah mencoba untuk mendekatimu dengan berbagai cara.

Hanya saja... kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku.

Bukan atas dasar keinginanku sendiri, aku selalu berhasil menangkap basah titik-titik lemah yang selalu kau sembunyikan dengan sifat aroganmu tersebut. Sungguh menggelikan, beda dari sebelumnya, kali ini benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa. Aku harus memberimu tepuk tangan karena telah berhasil menipu orang-orang di sekitarmu dengan topeng sok tegar kesayanganmu itu.

Sekarang di bukit yang nyaris mendekati hutan ini, kau duduk menyandar di sebuah pohon besar seraya memeluk kedua kakimu sendiri. Di sini adalah tempat tersembunyi yang baru-baru ini aku temukan sebagai tempat rahasiamu. Di sini juga... kau membuka jati dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Saat melihat punggungmu yang bergetar dari jauh, aku sudah menduga apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang. Aku mendengus sebelum melangkah mendekatimu perlahan dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celanaku. Dari gerakan kepalamu, aku tahu kau mulai menyadari keberadaanku yang berdiri tepat di belakangmu. Kau langsung buru-buru mengusap wajahmu dengan tangan kananmu.

Tapi sayangnya, aku lebih cepat. Tangan kananku sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkan jaket yang tadi kukenakan hingga menutupi tubuhmu dari belakang. Kau tersentak kaget lalu mengangkat kepalamu hingga kita kembali bertatapan dengan posisi kau masih duduk menyandar pada pohon dan aku berdiri di samping pohon tersebut. Aku menatap malas jejak-jejak air mata yang membekas di pipimu.

Dasar bodoh.

Makanya aku benci perempuan yang sok kuat.

Tanganmu bergerak menyentuh jaketku yang kukenakan padamu, sepertinya kau berniat untuk mengembalikannya, "Sudah, pakai saja. Hari ini dingin dan kau masih memakai baju tanpa lengan seperti itu, ternyata anak _hokage _jauh lebih bodoh dari perkiraanku." Ucapku sinis. Gerakan tanganmu langsung terhenti seketika, kepalamu pun kembali menunduk hingga rambutmu yang berwarna _soft pink _itu menutupi ekspresi wajahmu.

Aku menghela napas sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk menyandar pada pohon yang sama denganmu. Kita saling membelakangi, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang. Hanya saja, aku tahu kau masih belum bergeming dari posisi awal. Dalam satu tarikan napas, aku memejamkan mataku.

"Sana nangis lagi."

Aku yakin tubuhmu sempat menegang saat aku mengatakan itu. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama, kau kembali mengisak bahkan terdengar semakin keras. Seolah-olah kau mengeluarkan semua beban yang kau tahan selama ini. Tangisanmu kini menggema di kepalaku membuat kepalaku semakin pusing.

Terus dan terus kau menangis, sesekali aku mendengar umpatan-umpatan yang kau keluarkan. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kau bisa menahan semua kata-kata itu selama ini? Apa susahnya mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cih, sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana kebodohanmu?

Aku membuka setengah kelopak mataku, menatap pemandangan kota malam di bawah bukit ini. Angin dingin bertiup membuat rumput-rumput di sekitar kami bergoyang, begitu pula rambut-rambut kami. Isakanmu pun mulai mereda perlahan seiring dengan meredanya pula angin di sekitar kita.

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa sudut-sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan tanya mengapa aku tersenyum.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku mau menunggunya seperti ini.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku mau memberi jaketku padanya.

Jangan tanya mengapa aku begitu peduli padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangan tanya pula apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

...karena aku sendiri belum menemukan jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**The End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo, _minna-san~~ _8D

_Mood _nulisku lagi hilang nih, jadi belum niat ngelanjutin fic-ficku yang _multichapter. Gomen ne _D: sekalinya ada niat nulis, malah bikin fic _oneshot _pendek begini wakakak #dilempar

Sejauh yang kulihat ini fic MenmaSaku pertama di FNI ya? Wehehe bangga boleh dong :)) #heh Menma dan Sakura di sini menurut sudut pandangku setelah baca _spoiler _RTN dan nonton RTS. Hanya saja ada sedikit ke-OOC-an yang kuselipkan mwahahahaa #woy bagi yang belum tahu Menma, lihat aja _avatar _FFn-ku tuh atau cari di _google _xD

Kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf lagi yaaa. _Mind to RnR? Thanks before _:D

NB : _Marhaban ya Ramadhan, _semoga amal kita diterima Allah. Amin :)


End file.
